Always
by HazelOwl1229
Summary: Hermione catches Ron cheating on her, and kicks him out. Finding a job, she runs into the one and only Draco Malfoy. Stuck working together, they learn more and more about each other, eventually uncovering each others deepest secrets. What do they learn that bring them so close?
1. Chapter 1:Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**A/N: Ohmigosh thankyousososososomuch to anyone who's reading this story! This is my first ever story on here, so I hope you like it. A few things to note: I am a stickler for grammar and spelling, so if you see anything spelled wrong or anything that doesn't make sense, please tell me. Also, I am a busy person, so if I haven't updated for a while, I apologize in advance. Lastly, I might forget to put a disclaimer once or twice, so guess what? Did you know that I don't own Harry Potter? No really, I don't. *sigh***

_Chapter 1:__ Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow_

"But mom! Please?!"

Hermione sighed. She was done and tired of shopping in Diagon Alley with her daughter. She wanted even MORE books to read. Hermione knew exactly how her parents felt many years ago when Hermione had asked for millions upon millions of books. She just didn't have that kind of money.

"Rose, honey, we'll have to go to the library later. I'm sorry, but we just don't have enough money at the moment to buy anything but what we absolutely need."

"That's okay mom, I don't mind!"

Thank goodness her daughter was old enough to understand the family's money problems. Ron's Quidditch career wasn't taking off, so to speak, and Hermione couldn't do much more than help Ginny publish articles for the Daily Prophet from home while she took care of Rose and Hugo.

Well, she couldn't take much more time out, even if it she was with her daughter. She needed to pick up Hugo from Harry and Ginny's, as he hadn't wanted to go shopping with his mother and sister. Too boring, as he had put it.

"Well, come on Rose, we have to get your brother."

And with that, she took her daughter's arm and they apparated to Godric's Hollow.

* * *

><p>"Ginny! Harry!"<p>

Ginny came into the living room to find Rose picking up the cat and Hermione gathering some of the muggle toys Hugo had left scattered around, one of which she had stepped on. Something called a Lego, which looked like an innocent, brightly colored block that the boys stuck together to build huge towers. But, such an innocent toy had to be made so that it was small enough to not be seen and the perfect sharpness to be stepped on.

"Hey Ginny, thank you so much for watching Hugo for me, I hope he wasn't any trouble.

"No, no Hermione, of course not, don't tell them, but they actually helped me clean the floors. I told them to pretend they were playing Quidditch with the mops in the kitchen….."

"WHAT?!"

"NOOOO HUGO YOUR MOM IS HERE! YOU HAVE TO GOOOOO!"

Hermione laughed. "Well, I know what we're doing next weekend!" "Hey James, next week you can come over to our house okay? Bye Ginny! BYE HARRY, WHEREVER YOU ARE!" Hermione yelled through the house.

* * *

><p>"Ron we're home! Huh, where is he?"<p>

"MOMMY, WHO'S THIS?"

"No no no no no, Rosie shhh."

"Ronnikins, just send her out and we'll -"

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!"  
>"Uh oh Daddy's in trouble."<p>

"Rose, Hugo can you guys go play for a bit? Mommy and Daddy need to talk."

* * *

><p>Hermione tried as hard as she possibly could to keep her composure, but with the situation at hand, even she had a hard time.<p>

"Ronald Billius Weasley, who the bloody hell is this?"

"Well, ummmm Hermione, it's kind of a long story and I can explain….." Ron stuttered.

"Well then, go on. I have plenty of time."

Ron scratched the back of his neck. "Well, umm, the thing is, umm, I kind of…. Well, she is….. I just…."

"OH COME ON!" Hermione shouted. "IT'S NOT THAT HARD, IS IT? IT'S EASY ENOUGH TO SEE THAT YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME!"

Ron turned bright red. "N-no, it's not like that! We were just…."

"OH GOD, NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO MAKE EXCUSES? THIS IS PATHETIC! GET OUT!"

"Well, ummmm…. Mrs… Weasley- I mean, Granger, Ronald and I-"

"AND YOU! DID HE TELL YOU HE WAS MARRIED?! DID HE?"

"Well, no, but…"

"BOTH OF YOU, GET OUT! RON, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"But Hermione, I-"

"GET OUT!

As Ron and the girl walked out, Hugo and Rose ran into the room, shouting about the other not sharing a toy, but when they saw Hermione slumped against the wall, crying her heart out, they immediately went silent."

"Mommy?" Hugo said, "Mommy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Rose, you know how to call Aunt Ginny and Uncle harry on the telephone, right?" Hermione sobbed.

"Yeah, but you said only if it was an em-er-ga-cee." Rose pronounced slowly.

"Yes, I know, but can you call them please? Tell her to come here."

"Okay."

While Rose ran out of the bedroom, Hugo wen to ever to his room and grabbed a stuffed dinosaur from his bed, presenting it to his mother.

"Here mommy. Rex will make you feel better. Please don't cry anymore."

"Thanks Hugo." she said, pulling him into a hug.

A few minutes later, Rose and Hugo came back into the room, this time dragging Harry by the hands."

"Hermione?" Harry ran over to where Hermione lay crumpled against the wall, skidding onto his knees and grabbing her in a hug. "Oh my god, what happened? Are you alright?

"Oh Harry!" she said, breaking into a fresh wave of bone racking sobs. "Ron… he….he….he…. he cheated on me!" she finally chocked out.

A shadow crossed Harry's face, but he just hugged Hermione tighter. "Well, if you need anything, just let us know. Do you want me to help you put Rose and Hugo to bed?"

"Y-yes. Thank you Harry."

"Anything for you Hermione. Ginny and I will always be here for you."

**A/N: So? What do you think? Please fav and review. Any (Kind) criticism is helpful! THANK YOU FOR READING!**

** -Hazel-**


	2. Chapter 2: Hell Hath No Fury

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter. Nothing but the plot is mine. **

_Chapter 2: Hell Hath No Fury_

(Harry's POV)

_Well, _Harry thought, _taking care of two young children wasn't that hard, considering all they had wanted was to snuggle up against Hermione and fall asleep right away. _James certainly would never do that.

About two hours later, after Hermione had finally fallen asleep, exhausted from crying for an hour and a half, Harry apparated back to his and Ginny's flat in Godric's Hollow. It was quite large, with two floors and a large oak tree in the backyard.

When he walked inside, he discovered Ginny sitting at the kitchen table, a copy of Witch Weekly in one hand and a mug of Butterbeer in the other. Looking up, she noticed the cold look on his face.

"Harry? What's wrong? Is Hermione alright?"

"Yes, well…. No, not really. Apparently she caught Ron cheating on her with some shallow tart. In their home! And Ron failed to mention that he was married!" Harry nearly shouted

Ginny was silent. Then, standing up, she went over to Harry and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered, "for being such a wonderful, loving, faithful husband. I couldn't ask for anything more."

…

(Ginny's POV)

Two days later, at the weekly Weasley family brunch, Ginny noticed that there was an empty seat at the table. _Hermione, _she thought, _oh poor Hermione. I'll have to go see her later. Stupid Ron, cheating on a forever woman with a kiss and break up girl. I know her type. He's picking up a rock and throwing away a diamond. _She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when her mother put a hand on her shoulder."

"Ginny dear, are you alright? And where's Hermione?"

Ginny's head snapped to the side, shooting a glance at Ron. At his mother's words, Ron turned a little pale. Noticing Ginny watching him with a look on her face, a look she got when she knew something, his eyes widened, shaking his head at her silently. But, as his annoying younger sister, she pretended to pay him no attention.

"Hey, Mom? Can we send the children to play in the yard for a moment? I have an announcement to make."

"C'mon Albus, I'll race you!" James shouted over his shoulder, taking off. "No fair James, you got a head start!" shouted Albus "Hey you guys, I want to play too!" screeched Victorie, running after her cousins.

Ron tried to stroll away without Ginny noticing, but she yanked him back in by collar. "Oh no you don't, mister. You're staying right here."

"But Gin, c'mon, I have t—"

"SO…." She interrupted him, "I think Ron has something to confess to you all."

"What is it Ronnikins?" chorused Fred and George. "And where's Hermione? Oh, we know! She's not here, so she must be pregnant, right?"

Ginny sighed. "Will you two _please_ shut up for just a minute?" Silence. "Thank you. Now Ron? You were saying?" she prompted.

"Well, um, so it's like this…. Um…. SoIcheatedonHermionewiththisgirlfromaninterviewIwasatyesterdayandRosecaughtuskissinginthebedroomyesterday" Ron let out in one breath.

"What?!" shouted Ron.

"….." Silence came from Bill and Charlie, as they looked on, one with shock and the other

"Ron! How could you!?" screeched Mrs. Weasley, sounding much like a Howler.

"Yeah, Hermione's such a perfect girl, how could you do that to her?" chorused Fred and George

"Ron," Ginny said, in a menacing voice. "If you ever regret your decision, and want her back, you'll never get her. You know why? Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Remember that."

...

Ron, of course, had been ignored for the rest of brunch, and the whole family had remained silent, shooting occasional glares his way. The childen had been completely oblivious to this, and had kept talking the whole time.

Ginny sighed. Why did Ron have to be such an idiot? He was at a job interview for goodness sakes, he didn't have a career, much less a fortune of money in Gringott's, and he took Hermione for granted. He assumed she would always forgive him, always be there. But this time he went too far. He wanted Hermione to talk it out with him, he thought everything would be better after he explained. But he wasn't familiar with Hermione's temper. Ginny knew that Hermione had never yelled at Ron for the eleven years they had been married. All the times they had argued, Ron had been the one yelling, Hermione holding her temper. If Hermione had finally blown her top, she must have taken it extremely hard.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted through the house. "I'm going to see Hermione! I'll be back later!" And with that, she apparated to Hermione's.

…

Ginny arrived in Hermione's living room, and, hearing a song playing from the kitchen, walked towards it. She recognized it as a muggle song Hermione had shown her a while ago. Peeking around the doorway, she smiled.

**A/N: Much thanks to Darksidefan5, for the wonderfully helpful review. If you have any ideas for my fic, please feel free to share them! **

**-Hazel-**


	3. Hey Everyone

Hey everyone!

So I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm not going to continue this story. I know, those of you who liked it are going to be mad at me, but I'm just not feeling it with this story. I will be starting another, but when I have a bit more time. I have finals in two weeks, and I really don't have much, or more like any, time during the school year. I'm going to start one, but it will be at least another 3 months. I know it's a long time, but those of you who want HP fanfiction will stick with me. I might get some inspiration, and restart this fic, but for now, it's on hiatus. Or, I might start the new story a little earlier, when I actually have time. Again, I'm really sorry! I have REALLY bad writers block at the moment with absolutely NO inspiration, and extremely minimal time. Please forgive me! *makes puppy face* Ok. Well….. bye for now!

-Hazel-


End file.
